Perfect Enemies
by KoYasha-kun
Summary: Sora asks Riku why he likes fighting so much. Slight shounenai


A/N: Thanks for reading my very first fic! It's shounen ai(very slightly, because I'm not very good at fluff...sad sigh) so if you don't like that type of stuff you don't need to read it. scratches back of head You can send me flames or whatever if you want but I wouldn't recommend it since I would probably respond(Not so much because of what you say but because I like mail and arguements give me lots of mail.)...Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: stare If I owned Kingdom Hearts Kairi would be dead, corn would be trying to take over the worlds,Riku and Sora would have a.._closer_...friendship, plus I would kill Ariel and banish all pink fuzzy things.Any questions?

Perfect Enemies

_The line between love and hate is thin..._

"You lose again, Sora! What does that make it? 24-0?", Riku asked crossing his arms while flashing a victorious smirk toward Sora who was attempting to shake the sand out of his cinnamon-colored spiky hair. Riku noticed with some amusement that he was failing miserably. "Aw! No fair Riku! You kicked me!", Sora shot his best friend one of his infamous pouts but it was studiously ignored as Riku went to pick up his wooden sword from the opposite side of the paopu tree, absently wondering how it flew that far. "How are you so good at fighting anyway Riku? You never seem to lose!" Sora said, still accepting the play sword and getting into a fighting position despite his words.

"Because I love fighting." The platinum haired boy answered calmly, already looking for the weak spots in Sora's defenses, feeling oddly proud as he only noticed two. Sora's guard was getting a lot better.

"You love fighting Riku? How come?", Sora asked, abandoning his fighting stance as he cocked his head to the side curiously in Riku's general direction while the older one considered whether or not to answer.

His mother had once tried to get Riku to explain why he loved fighting so much, why hurting someone would make him so happy...and he had refused to answer her. Riku wasn't even sure why..he just sensed that his mom wouldn't understand what was both a simple and profound concept for him.

Riku didn't so much love fighting as he love fighting _him_. Whether an all out slashing-and-sometimes kicking sword fight or a playful wrestling match on the floor between their favorite shows Riku would always get a feeling that couldn't be copied by fighting anyone else. Riku decided that it was best described as...bliss. Complete and absolute bliss. Fire running through everywhere in his body, blows and laughter exchanged, flowing movements of two people who know exactly what the other is going to do, and afterwards a shared drink while they discussed the play-by-play of their best moves. And whenever they would finally go home, Riku know that Sora will train even more in the hope that he will be strong enough to beat his rival one day.

It's both a simple and profound concept for him. This feeling of bliss that can only be described as...love.

_Riku's mother walked out to stand beside her teenage son whose gaze was currently locked on the stars that covered the black expanse of sky above them. "**Riku...are you interested in anything? It worries me that you only hang out with Sora and don't show any interest in anything that involves other people...A teenager should be more concerned with the world!"** Riku smiled lazily, leaning against the railing of the small porch, blue-green eyes still reflecting the stars in their infinite depths as he turned to look at his mother. "**I just don't really care about anyone else. But, yeah I have something I'm interested in...**"_

_"**What is it?**", she asked, surprise showing clearly on her face even in the darkness as she quickly filed away the first remark for further analysis later, since she could already sense that the silver-haired teen wouldn't answer any more questions about it at the moment. "**Fighting.**" Riku answered simply, gazing at the stars once again as he turned away from the older woman. "**Why would you be interested in something horrible like that? What would make you want to hurt someone?**", the horror in his mother's voice was enough to make Riku come out of his contemplation of the sky and sigh as he began to leave, feet already turned towards the ocean and Sora's house, even as his mom realized her mistake. Ignoring her calling after him, Riku soon found himself by his favorite spot, gently stroking the abnormally smooth bark of the large paopu tree as he looked across the ocean. "**I should've known you wouldn't understand...**", he muttered softly, unsure whether he was berating himself or his mother. _

_That was the day that he decided to leave the island._

"Riku...! Hey, Earth to Riku! C'mon Riku, quit zoning out!", Riku couldn't help wincing as he landed hard against the sand, a very annoyed Sora straddling his slim waist as he shot his best glare toward Riku. "Hm?", was the older one's only response as he wiggled slightly under Sora's weight, attempting to get comfortable. "I asked you why you liked fighting and you zoned out on me!", Sora informed him, obviously still waiting for an answer. Riku sighed before pushing the younger boy off, sending him sprawling in the sand for the 25th time that day. "It's kind of hot today...Let's go get some ice cream." Riku suggested, elegantly dusting himself off and stretching. "Hey! You didn't answer my question!" a smile flitted across the silver-haired teens face at Sora's petulant tone but he continued walking as he called over his shoulder, "You'd better hurry or I won't buy you anything!" Sora fidgeted undecidedly before running after the other's swiftly retreating back.

_Maybe I'll tell you one day Sora..._ Riku decided, unable to resist the urge to glance fondly at the brunette out of the corner of oneblue-green eye _But really my only reason can't be explained..._

It was both a simple and profound concept for Riku. This feeling of bliss and love that could'nt really be explained by words.

I am his faithful protecter

Because he is my worthy opponent

We are best friends

Because we are perfect enemies.

_Until it blurs beyond recognition, leaving only desire..._

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please rate and review...


End file.
